In processes of manufacturing electronic products, a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) has been widely applied as a support of the electronic components. In order to enable the PCBA to be secured to the whole system of the electronic products and share ground with the same, double-sided adhesive or double-sided conductive adhesive is required to be attached to the back side of the PCBA.
In an existing technique, the double-sided adhesive is attached to the back side of the PCBA manually. However, there are problems of low accuracy and low efficiency for the manual attaching.